ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Alpha and Orion: Cross Dimension Camaraderie
Characters Ultras * Ultraman Orion * Ultraman Alpha Monsters * Metal Organism: Apatee * Crossover Monster: Mal-Brane Note: Descriptions of characters are in the links above. Part 1 Alpha ran at full speed across the planes towards the monster. He readied a punch, only to be knocked back by a back hand and sent skidding across the ground. Alpha sat up, as the creature roared in amusement and caught his composure. That was the hardest he had ever been hit and he knew getting hit and he fought a giant made of bronze. He decided to finish this quickly. He charged the blades on his arms, crossing them and swinging them open, sending out an arc of energy...that did nothing. Alpha looked at the creature stunned, that attack could slice through monsters as if they were nothing. He conjured a golden aura and readied a Specium Ray, the enhanced ray shot towards the beast, who punched it with his mace hand, sending the energy splashing about and causing explosions all around it. The beast however was unharmed and Alpha was even more shocked. "This one does not have what we desire, send him to the next target..." The monster roared as the black sphere where it guts should be, glowed with the light of a spiral galaxy. It floated up into the air, as swirling golden particles and electricity appeared behind, a portal. It flew into said portal, taking off. "Oh, no you don't...!" shouted the Ultra. A light covered him as he conjured a set of armor and a blade. With said blade he slash downward and created a portal of his own. Alpha followed the alien through Hyperspace, the realm above and beyond his native space-time zone (Universe). Alpha was ready, not willing to allow a creature such as this freedom to rampage across the Multiverse. The planet's name was unknown, or more accurately, not well known, as hardly anyone came here and why would they. It had three suns, a thin atmosphere that could just barely support life, it was one massive desert...with a budding colony. It was an unmanned Bio-sphere, a terraforming tool sent to turn this desert world in a lush green paradise, soon asteroids would be harvested for their water to thicken the atmosphere, in a few years this world could be home to millions, helping to solve the overpopulation problems that plagued an inhabited world. That was what Orion was fighting to protect from this metal monster in a humanoid shape. The two giants free-fall through the air, holding on to the other as they tried to grapple, which was what caused them to fall into the planet's gravity well. Orion put his fists together, generating an electrical shock as he through off the metal giant, but it was too late. Both combatants fell to the ground, creating craters. Orion crawled out of his crater, shaking of the impact like a long sleep, before jumping back and onto his feet, dodging the metal spike that shot out of the ground. He stumbled back onto be shocked as he ran into more spikes. Looking around more appeared around the edges of the crater, caging him in. Orion looked around, his eyes flashing and then he knew what to do. He extended his hands, a clenched first and an open palm, and drew his fist to his side, with the open hand over it as he bent his knees. Particles of energy rushed to his fist, forming a sphere around it and he jumped and slammed his fist into the ground. Energy rippled across the ground in all directions followed by explosions. Orion landed in the distance as the mushroom clouds rose into the air and turned around. Metal spikes shot out of the blasted ground and merged and morphed back into his metal opponent. "You're going to be annoying, aren't you...?" said Orion. The metal giant let out a strange sounding roar, it was a cross between Elephant trumpets and tires skidding. The two charged with Orion catching both of its punches before kneeing it in the chest. He released one hand so he could punch it repeatedly in the face and chest until it ducked under one punch and grabbed him by the waist. It hoisted him in the air, trying to bear hug him to death, but Orion countered with two electrified chops to the neck, sending currents between its head. The metal giant dropped him and Orion stumbled back, then he charged forward with a punch. The Apatee caught his hand and used his own momentum to throw him over his shoulder, a move Orion very clearly recognized. "That was...my move..." he said standing up. Before the fight could continue any longer, an incident occurred to interrupt them. A swirling cloud of golden particles and electricity appeared in the area, a dark prismatic tunnel of energy was in the cloud's center. Without warning a shining white object shot out and took of into the distance as the cloud closed after it. Orion and Apatee looked at each other with surprise, then another portal opened. Instinctively, Orion stepped back, barely avoiding being hit by the falling Ultra in armor, who just so happened to land on the metal giant. The puddle of liquid metal sank into the sands and ran off. Part 2 Orion looked at the unconscious Ultra, his armor fading away. He had three small crests on his head, and his silver body sported grey, white and red markings. On his forearms were bracers, red and grey with stones in the center and short blades on the outer edges. Though it wouldn't be visible to the human eye, his body was covered in bruises and scratches, he had clearly been in a serious battle, possibly with whatever arrived before him. The Ultra's eyes lit up as he regained consciousness and he got up and looked at the peculiar Ultra standing over him. He had two crests, with glowing lines running down from the center, down under his eyes and back up over his ears. On his forehead was a light, like a Beam Lamp, but the color was wrong. The outer parts of his body were blue, while the center was red and he had protectors on his upper chest, shoulders and back. The most peculiar thing was his warning light, or this version of it. It was an amber, three pointed swirl, it wasn't blue or even green. Alpha looked at it suspiciously. "Are you alright...?" asked Orion, put forward his hand to help him up. "I can manage without your help." said Alpha, crawling out of the crater-shaped like himself, "Who are you? But more importantly, what are you?" "My name is Orion, Ezekial, Rivera, Miliardo Krushkrenda, but you can call me Orion, Ultraman Orion", said Orion with an annoyed voice "And in case you couldn't figure it out...I am an Ultra." "You are very ummmmmm. particular for an Ultra.", said Alpha with a look in his eyes. "Oh come on! Why does everyone say that? Just because I have a different warning light?" "Well, yeah. Like aside from that, you're normal." "Anyways, what's your name?" "The name is Alpha, Ultraman Alpha." "But what brings you here?" "I was fighting a powerful beast, but it escaped, so I followed it to here, and that's when I landed in front of you." "That tale seems pretty...silly." "Excuse me? That is a perfectly legit story, told on my part!" "So, I think that we're gonna need to go back to the Land of Giants to solve this apparent dimension-traveling monster..." "Wait what? You have a planet that still didn't explode?" "Uh. Yeah, what did you expect?" asked Orion with genuine "That your planet suffered the same fate as mine." "I'm so sorry..." Normally Orion would've found this Alpha fellow to be weird, but he was familiar with different dimensions. "Nah, it's perfectly fine, those guys at my planet were dorks. So when are you going to your planet?" "No time soon in the foreseeable future..." Alpha titled his head. "Why..." Orion pointed past him, and he turned to see liquid metal rise out of the ground and reform into Apatee. Part 3 "Should we act now...?" "No, let us see how the Ultras fare against the transmetal creature..." "What is that...?" asked Alpha. "An agent of a powerful alien with a goddess complex..." "Goddess...?" "Let's go..." Orion took of, with Alpha following after him. The two charged him together. Apatee ducked under Orion's swing, and the Ultra in turn deflected. Apatee leaned back and chopped at Alpha, who blocked cross his arms in a X position. The metal monster then grabbed both arms and pulled him forward for a knee to the gut, stunning him. Apatee readied a punch, but Orion caught him and punched him the side before picking him up on his and tossing him in the other direction. Alpha ran after him as his opponent got up. He threw a punch, but Apatee grabbed his fist and picked him up on his shoulders and threw him over. He tried to get up, but Apatee was above him, his arm transformed into a spear and readied to strike. That was when Orion jumped forward, past Apatee, but a kick to the side landed in his head knocking to the ground, Orion rolled and both Ultras got up as Apatee got up, his arm returned to normal. All three fighters took a fighting stance and Alpha followed Orion again in the charge. Orion performed a flying kick, but Apatee knocked it out of the air and back handed him onto his back. Alpha came through the air as Orion got back up, and performed a downward chop, which Apatee blocked with his forearm. He didn't block however, Alpha's punch to his chest, which caused him to stumble back. Orion jumped over and spun around, delivering a back kick that sent the metal alien flying back. Apatee rolled and got up, only to be hit by arc shaped light bullets from the two Ultras, which stunned him, leaving him open to Specium rays from the two Ultras. The metal giant fell backwards into the sand, as the ground was kicked up around it. "Okay, that was awesome...!" said Curtis. "I must admit..." said Orion "you adapt very well..." "Yes well..." said Alpha "I'm not accustomed to fighting humanoid opponents. So when do we get to see your planet...!?" he said enthusiastically. Orion put up his hand stopping him. "You are forgetting about something..." "What...?" "The giant monster you flew after..." Alpha and Curtis face-palmed. "We, need..." Before he could finish his sentence ,a metal spike shot out the ground and began to electrify him. "How is he still alive...?" shouted Alpha in utter pain. Orion was also in pain, but he was also annoyed, and that annoyance turned to anger that fueled his change. From his Heart Stone (color timer) came a red light. His blue markings became red, his red markings became silver and the light on his forehead turned red. The all red and bulkier Orion stepped forward and swung, knocking over several spikes allowing Alpha to jump free. The spiked disappeared underground, but Orion spun around and tunneled into the sand. Seconds later there was a thud, the sound of a very hard punch, and Apatee was sent flying out of the sands, followed by Orion who landed next to Alpha. "We need a stronger attack!" said Orion. Orion's body was covered in fire, and he cupped his hands in front of him. Alpha roared as he called upon some of his energy reserves. Orion gathered his fired into a beach ball (relatively speaking) size sun in front of him and pushed it, while Alpha shot a more powerful version of the Specium Ray. Orion's sphere shot forward, leaving a trail of fire in its wake and struck the still stunned Apatee just before Alpha's beam. The energy of both attacks were absorbed into his metal body, and for a second he just stood there, till he fell to his knee and exploded, creating a mushroom cloud. Orion powered down back his normal form, as Alpha hunched over. "Well...I'm glad that's over..." Orion looked up. He then touched his bracelet, gaining a small light that he threw into the sky, forming his name in Ultra characters, before it became a sphere again and flew of. "Why the Ultra Sign?" Orion pointed to the monster, that Alpha had chased to this dimension, now heading straight for them. "Oh..." "Dang it...!" said Curtis. Part 4 The monster let out an energy blast, a dark purple bolt of energy that had more 'weight' despite what its size and speed would imply. "I really hate this thing!", said Alpha as he generated a shield to block an incoming energy blast. Instead the shield shattered and he was sent skidding across the sands. "We need a plan!", Orion yelled, he knew full well to dodge that attack, jumping behind a large dune. Orion could not help but remember Death King and its gravity bolts. "Attacks like that can tear through our shields!" "Now, he tells us..." said Curtis, still feeling the shellshock from that attack. "We need to ground this thing!", Alpha yelled as his Elemental Stones became purple, "The Power of Gravity!", almost instantly, the beast fell to the ground. But even then, the creature flew back into the air, unharmed. "Tsk, so not even gravity can't keep you sticking around huh?", Alpha said. "That was a terrible pun...", Orion said while still taking cover. "It wasn't even a pun! I had enough of this! Mode Shift!", instantly, Alpha turned black and grey. "Oh, a mode shift...?" "Phantom Mode!", Alpha yelled, appearing next to Orion. "Why me...?" said Orion sighing. A second later an explosion sent the two flying backwards. Orion had shifted into his red form to better withstand the brunt of the damage. The two Ultras landed on their feet. "Phantom mode?" "Yup...!" "So since it's stealth oriented, perhaps you should refrain from shouting...AND GIVING AWAY OUR POSITION!" Orion fired a beam from his forehead prematurely detonating the monster's next attack. "Sorry...!", Alpha whimpered, "Old habits die hard..." "Yeah, I totally get that..." "Oh crap! It's charging at us!", Orion in response, fired an energy ball, but it just dissipated around it. "Brace yourself, Orion!", Alpha yelled as he started gathering mana. "What are you doing?" "Phantom Destroyer Pulse Mode!", Alpha yelled, creating a pulse that sent Orion flying away and stopped Mal-Brane from crashing into him, instead it flew into a nearby rock. "Hah, got him..." There was a flash of light from the dust cloud where Mal-Brane landed. Out came a yellow and purple beam which Alpha attempted to block with a shield. Orion was on the ground, at the end of a large trench made from his landing. He laid there, rather annoyed and fuming, until Alpha landed next to him, his warning light, now going off. Orion turned to him and began to form a sphere of white light in his palm. "I take it, that didn't go so well..." "No..." said Alpha in a stoic fashion. "Yes, well bioweapons, are often made be resistant to our beams on some level, well the really well made ones." Orion put the orb to Alpha's warning light, which absorbed its energies, restoring his stamina and healing his injuries. "How do you know it's a bioweapon?" "You clearly didn't read the Monster Hunter's Guide..." "The what...?" "Maybe later..." Orion got up, as the creature flew towards them. Orion put his fists together, his arms glowing, then putting them over his head as his fire aura and particles gathered. Pushing his fists forward the fired a powerful orange and red beam, which the monster countered with a swing of its mace, creating an explosion in the air. Part 5 The creature landed, smoke rising from its body, and it roared, a loud thunderous bellow, but Orion could pick out the mechanical tone its organic voice box was generating. It was too perfect, even Ultra grunts are not the same every time, even if they do sound that way. It just re-confirmed what he suspected, what he knew. Weapons for arms, Chromium carbon fiber allow for repelling even Ultra Beams, Anti-Gravity flight, that Graviton beam. Individually, or even in a pair, they would be signs of unnatural origins, a mutation, from experiments or an Unbalanced Zone. All together, there was no way, this thing wasn't a bioweapon, the phase wave signals didn't help hide its unnatural origins. Worse was the orb in its body, Orion's eyes had tried to scan that and found nothing, which meant one of several possibilities; an enclosed space, but the signs were all wrong, a singularity, which makes sense, but to continuously control it... and a combination of both, the most logical option, the most absurd and yet the only one that explains the strength of this monster. "Okay kid..." said Orion "I'm not a kid!" said Curtis. "Kid! This thing is stronger than either of us, we need to coordinate our efforts...is that thing laughing...?" Indeed the monster, was laughing, but the emotion was not its own, it was its master's reflected through it. It began to radiated a dark energy from its body. "Oh, you think this is funny!?" shouted Alpha. He rushed forward, but Orion was too slow to catch him. In a burst of grey clouds, he was in front the monster ready to fire a beam from an L arm position. Before he could, the beast grabbed him, and the dark energy flowed into him, into his eyes and color timer. The beast took a few steps back as Alpha turned to Orion, his eyes now radiating the same dark energy that possessed him. Orion could hear Alpha's host screaming out in pain, trying his best to resist the dark influence that flooded the light. "What have they done to you...?" said Orion. Before he could react, he slid back and then keeled over. It took him a second to realized that Alpha had leaped over and kicked him in the gut. "Be not concerned with what we have done..." said the being controlling Alpha "be concerned with what this one is going to do to you, Agito piece..." "Agi-?" Orion finally figured it out "You're a Weekee, a rebel Weekee, I thought we were done with your kind...!" "Hardly, Meridas was one of our high ranking within Malimors' inner circle, but there are others beside her, how else could we have a war?" "Fair point..." Orion stood up, the stone on his forehead shined a bright blue, turning his body into his all blue form "But I tire of you..." He formed a sphere to his side, but to his surprise, Alpha flew through it, via a jump kick. Alpha landed and tried to back-hand him, but the blow was stopped by an outward block. "The point is, you live because we allow it, you will squirm because we demand it." "How about...no?", Orion said lashing out, but at the last minute, stopped, remembering that it was still Alpha. "Hahaha, I knew it..." It was then that an uppercut sent Alpha flying back, followed by a high speed knee strike to the back. Alpha skid across the ground, before disappearing of the ground and appearing in the air, high speed movement, that allowed him to dodge Orion's punch. "Here I thought you were soft..." "No true Ultra would willingly serve the dark side, I have faith that the boy is in there fighting. It is only a matter of time before I figure out how to pull you out!" "Boy, he's possibly older than you...!" shouted Curtis "I doubt that..." Orion flew upwards as a blur, catching Alpha by the shoulders, who in turned grabbed his arms. The momentum carried them high into the atmosphere, where Orion used the greater access to sunlight and his own blue aura to begin the excorcism of Alpha. The dark being in Alpha began to squirm in pain as Alpha's eyes flickered on and off. That was until Alpha put his arms together and an aura covered his body. Without hesitation Orion released him and was gone at high speed, as Alpha shouted... "Phantom Destroyer Pulse Mode!" He then released a pulse of energy. From Orion's direction came a sphere of light, which slammed into the expanding wall of energy, followed by a beam that made it explode, creating a second pulse of energy to combat his. At high speed Orion flew towards Alpha, holding a small energy shield in front of himself. He dashed through his own explosion, and than Alpha's, getting to him with an open hand where energy swirled about, like a sparkling blue-white spiral galaxy. Orion slammed said 'galaxy' into Alpha's color timer, filling ever centimeter of his body with pure light energy, leaving no room for the darkness. Part 6 Moments later, the two landed, though 'land' may be too generous a word as they left craters where they touched down. It was seconds later when they stood up, clearly battered and bruised. Their color timers were flashing, despite the abundance of light on this desert world. "Thanks..." said Alpha, the two of them hunched over from fatigue "but that was incredible, reckless, madness, purifying me in the middle of TWO EXPLOSIONS! Of Ultra Beam energy no less...!" "The my explosion was simply to weaken yours and make a path I could take, my shield would've been better at dealing with my own energy than yours..." said Orion "This form is fast, which is what I needed and as an Ultra, vaporization is not so easy a thing. Besides, you shouldn't thank me..." "Why...?" Orion pointed to the monster, in the distance now acting like a raging beast and shooting its beam in random directions. "No one's controlling it now..." "Screw my life..." "Got that right...", Curtis said, going into a battle stance. "We should approach it with caution...", by the time, Orion turned his head, Alpha was already gone, "What did I just say Alpha!?!? Alpha?" "Keep it occupied...", a voice whispered in his head. "What are you doing in my head?" "And I thought my life sucked...Anyways, it's name is Mal-Brane..." "How do you know that? And are you looking in my memories!?!" "Ummmmm. no, I just happen to know that your life sucked...And I'm mind-reading! So, keep him occupied while I try to find a weak spot..." Orion gave him the telepathic equivalent of a punch to the face, forcing him out of his memories. "By the spirits and the abyss they call their gullet , where did you learn Telepathic Etiquette?! Just, deal with him, while I make ready..." Orion rubbed the space between his eyes. Alpha charged towards the beast, dodging outside its swing to tackle it in the chest, a blow that did little. Alpha back flipped, avoiding back hand, and then jumped back to avoid a downward strike, that left a small crater in the ground. Orion loosened his stance, and then cross his arms in front of his his Wiseman's Eye (the light on his forehead). It shined bright, alternating between red and blue as the stones on his bracers glowed. One arm glowed blue, the other glowed red, and he gathered these energies into spheres in his hand and he spread his arms apart. Alpha was knocked into a sand dune, flattening, and he noticed the creature turning to Orion, still stuck in his ritual, creating the energy spheres. As the beast charged its beam he either not able, or unwilling to move. Alpha fired his own beam in the direction of the creature's attack, causing a nuclear level explosion that did it nothing. Through the flames, Alpha moved for a jump kick, only to be swatted away by its tail. Alpha landed in a crater, and was then pinned under the beast, holding back its head as it tried to bite and decapitate him. His color timer began flashing, as he was overexerting himself, compared to how much sunlight he could absorb. Orion put the sphere together over his head, forcing them together, as the red light had turned from its dark hue to a lighter tone. The merger created a new sphere, one made of yellow light, which he brought down and forced into his color timer. Orion screamed out as his body began to glow. Mal-Brane's maw began to glow, and Alpha's Ultra senses could detect and calculate the vast mounts of energy he was building up. He motioned a breath to fire and then...Orion's shin connected with his lower jaw, sending it high into the air via a sonic boom. Orion turned to Alpha and fired a beam into his color timer, restoring his energy. Alpha looked at him. He looked the same, but now there were patches of skin that were thick, like Protectors of a sort. He was now more muscular and defined and the stone on his forehead shined so bright it was almost white. Alpha moved for a telepathic conversation, only to hit a metaphorical wall. Orion was still not over him reading his memories, but helped him up regardless. "Where was this...?" asked Alpha, excited. "Charging..." was Orion's only reply. "Fine, ignore me then...I'll just go attack Mal-Brane...again...", Alpha said, frowning, and charged at the dragon-looking monster, only for Orion to grab him by the leg and pull him back. "No, I was charging this form, I can't just use it at will...Now stay still." "What are you doing?" "We're fusing..." "Yeah..about that...I'd rather armor up then do that!" "Don't..." "Yeah, screw that!" Said Curtis "I swear if you do that..." Orion crossed his arms, far from amused. These two, broke into his memories, a crime on nearly every single planet in the Galactic Community. Now they were refusing to fuse, what he could only guess to be pride. "Fine..." said Orion. He outstretched his hand and shine a light that restored Alpha's armor "Fight him..." "Okay..." said Alpha suspicious. Mal Brane landed, nearby and roared at the two, even angrier than before. "Come let's..." shouted Alpha, but as he dashed forward at high speed, he noticed that Orion stood there with his arms crossed. Orion simply took a step back, dodging Alpha as the monster's beam sent him flying backwards at high speed. The monster motioned a deep breath, ready to fire again, that was when Orion moved. In a flash, he was by the monster and grabbed its mouth, forcing its jaws shut and its head up. It swatted at Orion, but he bore the blows, to headlock the beast and redirect it beam away into the distance where a mountain sized dune was destroyed. Orion then picked him up and threw the monster away, before jumping over towards Alpha. "Why do you want to fuse...?" asked Alpha "you seem to be doing so well..." "Only because he's a beast..." replied Orion "I may be able to hold him off, but I do not have the power to finish him. In time, I will loose. My senses tell me this thing was made to fight Ultras whose might approach the power of legend..." "Super Ultras...great..." Part 7 Alpha face-palmed. "Fine...", he said, " But, I really feel uncomfortable doing that..." "Well...do you want to kill this thing or die?", Orion asked. "I would rather summon my armor and go back to my own dimension!" Orion frowned. "You are starting to be just as annoying as Apatee..." "The metal guy? Nah, I would be less annoying if I was back at my full power, which I haven't been in approximately, 1 million years ago..." "How are you that old?!?" "I have no id-", Alpha was cut short by the graviton beam that hit him in the back sending him flying face first into a mountain of sand. "For the love of the First!" said Orion face palming. Orion flew towards Alpha, and stood over him. Putting his fist to his bracer on his other arm, he swung it, as his fist was surrounded by a blue sparkling aura, before raising said fist in their air where it shined brightly. The two Ultras suddenly disappeared. Alpha awoke in a dark blue dimension illuminated by streams of blue light, flowing and swirling all around them. He found that his wounds were beginnning to heal, rather quickly and that his strength was being restored. "Where are we...?" Curtis asked as Alpha stood up. "We are in an Ultra Dimension..." said Orion, who suddenly appeared out of the ether "a pocket dimension we create when in dire need of medical attention, we use it to rest and recover from our injuries, when a medic is not available..." "That's so cool..." Suddenly they felt the dimension 'shake'. "What was that...?" "Mal-Brane...just as he has the power to crossover to other universes, he has the power to eventually break into here. We need to fuse..." "Yeah..." said Alpha rubbing the back of his head "I'm not comfortable with that..." "Why...?" "What...?" "Why are you so opposed to fusion...?" "Past trauma..." "Seriously?" "Yeah, you have no idea...", they felt another shake, but this time, it felt more powerful. "We are running out of time, just fuse!" "Fine...So how do we do this..." "Stand there..." There was another shook. Orion waved his arms and Alpha felt his mind touching his. Orion put his hands together in front of his stomach, an aura surrounded them, then he pointed his hands at Alpha,, shooting a soft ray at his color timer. Alpha could feel Orion's energy core, an intense source of energy in his current form and still wondered why he wanted to fuse. Their energy cores synchronized and Orion's body collapsed into a sphere of white light and flew down the ray into Alpha's body. Mal-Brane slammed his arms into thin air, generating pulses of energy as they collided with the skin of the pocket dimension. Without warning, a surge of light appeared, sending him flying back. Out of the light walked Alpha, now wearing armor. It was different from his Paladin Armor, being red, with rims of blue. His shin guards and bracers had white stones, while the red pieces on his thighs and the blue bands of armor on his hips were just armor. His chest armor, sported a swirl of shining gold and he sported a red and blue head piece, that covered his central and gave him a shining golden light on his forehead. In his left hand was a kite shaped shield, silver, with blue and red, symmetrical bands, and a blue diamond shaped stone in the center. In his right was a sword, the handle was like a Katana's, but instead of a blade and hand guard, was a pair of closed pincers, one inside the other. Alpha looked at himself, he was now buffer, with larger muscles. Curtis kept mentioning 'DBZ' in comparison to his appearance. He couldn't feel Orion, he knew he was there but he became a background presence in his mind. Alpha looked at the monster, and they felt what Orion would've felt, determination, the kind that would've moved a mountain if it had to. "Legend..." said Alpha " Paladin Armor!" The clearly intimidated Mal-Brane roared, and fired its gravity beam. Alpha simply raised his shield and stopped the blast. "Legend Paladin Shield!" With a mental command, the stone on the shield shined, and the heavenly light, sent the attack back into Mal-Brane's mouth, knocking him down and sending him skidding back. Through the stone on his forehead, the Paladin Sage Eye, Alpha was given understanding, an active scanner that told him the power of that beam and he knew the truth. As powerful as Orion was, he did not have the power to get past its armor, even in Enlightened mode, and his true final form, took too long to summon, only together could they achieve victory. "Zen Sigma Blade...!" The pincers opened, energy arcing between each piece, until it formed a blade of energy. The beast sensed the power of that blade and immediate turned and ran, taking off into the air at high speed, seeking to get out of the planet's gravity field, to achieve light-speed. Alpha raised his sword, sparkling particles, gathered to it. "Final Slash...!" With a downward slash, the blade extended for miles, slicing the monster in half before returning to its normal length. Alpha 'sheathed' his sword, as the beast's fiery destruction could be seen from the ground. Epilogue Alpha's body shined, releasing light which deprived him of his new armor, but reformed into Orion, now in his normal form. "Now?" said Orion "that wasn't that bad, was it?" "Yeah, it was, I've been traumatized...again...", Alpha responded. "Seriously?" Said Orion with an annoyed tone "Yeah, but anyways, thanks for the assist..." "You are most welcome..." "But, if you're ever in need of my assistance...", Alpha said, he placed his hand on his warning light and gather energy. In a tossing motion, he threw said light at Orion who caught it as it morphed into some manner of card "Just use this..!." "What is this?" Orion looked at a card with Alpha's image on it. It was clear to him that it was made of Photonic Particles, like most pieces of Ultra artifacts. "It's a character card, just use it like a telephone, and I'll be there in an instant!" Orion scanned it with his Ultra eyes. Inside this card was a copy of Alpha's energy signature, and a phenomenon that was best described as quantum in nature. From that he figured out what it did. "Thanks..." said Orion, placing the card in his bracelet, "But the same goes for you...I'll help you when you need it!" "Oh crap! I'm late for my date!", Curtis said, generating the Paladin Armor. "Kid, you just have to ruin the last part didn't you?" "Yeah, anyways. Bye.", Curtis said, creating a portal via his blade. "Bye..." Orion said, watching Alpha disappear into the rip. "By the First, they were weird..." The Weekee looked over their dead companion, with simple apathy. One pressed an energy field in mid-air and the body disappeared. "That was unfortunate..." said one of them. "Indeed, but the experiments are not over. The operation with Junction Points, is still underway." "Excellent, the mystery of that power will be solved!" Category:Gaidens Category:Episodes Category:Orion Continuity Category:Ultraman Alpha Continuity Category:Ultraman Alpha Episodes Category:SolZen321 Category:Clee26 Category:Fan Crossovers Category:Completed Works